culinary challenged
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: sora has always wanted to make riku a cake though unfortunately he isn't all that great... EDITED!


**Sorry it was messed up before! I actually did edit it but I forgot ta change it on ma flash drive. Sorry! Anyway here it is edited! **

Sora has never been the best at cooking. He's always wanted to do something special for Riku, but he just never let the thought of cooking pass his mind. He thought of great ideas like actually _buying _him something, but, hell, he was too stubborn to do that. He wanted the gift to _'come right from the heart'_. Whatever…

The boy even tried to ask several of his Disney friends to help him with the cake a couple of times. From their experiences they knew how culinary challenged he was. He always thought that Ariel, from the Little Mermaid, would be the best chose besides Belle from Beauty and the Beast, to make a good cake. They seemed the most capable, but since Belle was out he had to settle with Ariel. The cake wasn't the best. In fact it was worse than his own! The actual cake looked decent enough: a vanilla cake with pink icy, but it was the fillings that disturbed him. Weren't fish supposed to be friends to the mermaids? Why the hell did they cook them? A crab's claw was sticking out of the top along with a shark tail and several pieces of coral.

Sora just laughed at the thing. There was always room for improvement. We're here to learn…

The second time Jack somehow found out about his problem and attempted to help the boy. Their cake ended in disaster also. Actually (though Sora expected it) it was _worse _than any of his_ or_ Ariel'scake. It didn't even look like a cake! It seemed like a domain for some unidentified creature! There was some-some _thing _crawling in it! And w-was that an arm!? Oh God it was horrible!

"What do you think Sora!?" Jack seemed proud of his creation, practically announcing it.

"I-um-uh…" He gulped, "Maybe you should keep it." He saw Jack's expression sadden and he immediately made a cover up, "No! No! I'm not implying it's bad!" Sora lied, waving his hands in front of him, "I just mean that, it is _so _good maybe you should keep it and put it on display!"

The skeleton seemed to be considering it, "I should, shouldn't I?" Jack rubbed his fingers on his chin, "Maybe I will!"

Sora sighed. _Safe… _

…

"This sucks!" The brunette yelled, scratching his scalp furiously, "I'm _never _going to make this thing right!" He growled, "Why didn't I settle for something easier!? Like Raman! Raman's good too!" The boy sighed, "No… I might as well finish what I started…" Sora finished pouring in the flour and sugar, stirred and placed it in the oven. _Did it… _

Sora knelt down in front of the oven and watched his final attempt to make cake slowly cook. It was rising slowly, "It's rising… Good, that's a sign I did it right, right?" He watched, the batter continuing to rise until it seemed unnatural. _Wait… is cake supposed to raise that high? _He opened the door and suddenly the whole cake just exploded. The kitchen seemed to shake in the explosion and when Sora came to his whole kitchen was a mess. (Not that it wasn't a mess to begin with.)

The brunette groaned, dusting the flour out of his hair. "Damn I suck… I'm going to stick with cereal and milk."

A voice laughed in the distance, "Once again, another catastrophe created by the one and only Sora." Riku joked while he stood in Sora's doorway.

"Very funny!" Sora pouted as he dusted the flour off of his shirt.

"You never were very good at cooking." Riku stated the obvious as he walked towards the messy boy.

Sora sighed, "What are you doing here?" He hated it when Riku laughed at his mistakes. It embarrassed him especially since _Riku _was the one making fun of him.

The silver haired boy never answered his question. He stood in front of the boy, an elbow on the counter. "Cake huh?" He smiled and extended his hand so it rested on the brown-haired boy's cheek. Riku leaned forward and pecked his cheek. Sora was practically frozen. Riku pulled away while licking his lips, "You are a much better cook then it seems."

"R-Riku!" Sora's face was burning.

Riku chuckled, "Can I have some more?" Sure it seemed pretty cheesy, but Sora smiled, his face colored with red. Riku leaned in and kissed him gently, tasting every, last bit of that cake that the boy had on his lips. Riku pulled back, licking his lips once more.

Sora's smile seemed to have brightened up the room somehow. He ran a finger down his cheek and licked the batter off of his hand, "Wow, it is good!"

"Are you that surprised?"

**Okay so I understand if this wasn't all that enjoyable. It's short and I didn't really do a good job on this one. I might just write this one over though, but I'm still thinking about it. Thanks for reading and review too just as long as it isn't a flame 'cause I know I did poorly on this story. **

**Oh! And to all of the flamers out there:**

**If you didn't like the story itself then I'm sorry, but for God's sake this is fanfiction! FANfiction! If you don't like the fucking story then ignore it instead of flaming it 'cause we have the right to write whatever the hell we want! Jeez u guys are annoying. Anyway, review! - **


End file.
